The Revival Series Part 2: I Was Blind, Now I See
by BugExterminator
Summary: This is the continuation of what happens after Welcome Home...sometimes God has to get our attention through different circumstances.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The phone call  
  
Sam heard a knock from the other side of her lab door. "Come in." She replied quickly, not taking her eyes from her work. The door opened slowly and Colonel O'Neill walked in.  
  
"Hey." He said after a couple minutes of being ignored. She didn't say anything so he continued. "We're still on for tonight right?" He asked her. She kept working. "Sam?!" He called a little louder and his voice gave off the slightest hint that he was a little adjetated.  
  
"Huh?" She asked finally looking up at him.  
  
"We still on for tonight?" He asked again.  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, movie. My birthday.You promised."   
  
She had to think for a moment, before answering.  
  
"Oh! Right oh my gosh I'm sorry Sir. I completely forgot." She said surprised that she had herself.  
  
"That's allright I know you've been busy, with what ever it is your working on." He said in an understanding tone.  
  
She had agreed to go to a movie with him because it was his birthday, and also because it would keep him out of his cabin while; Teal'c and Daniel set up the things that would get his surprise party ready.  
  
"Look if you still want to go," He glanced at his watch real quick. "we might be able to make in time to see the end of the previews." He confirmed casually.  
  
"Yeah I still wanna go." She looked around to find where she had set her coat. "Uh....you ready right now?" She asked him going over to get it.   
  
"Yeah of course." He followed her out of the room.  
  
They walked down the hallway to the eleveator.  
  
"So Carter." Jack began when they were standing waiting for the doors to the elevator to open.  
  
"Sir?" She asked. Maybe he suspected something. She hadnt given any hints, she at least didnt think she had.  
  
"So what are you guys planning?I know there has to be something. I mean I asked you to go to a movie with me and you said yes. You never say yes." He said trying to explain his point.  
The elevator opened and they walked in, Sam pushed a button which would get them to the level they needed to go.The doors shut.  
  
"Well maybe I didn't have anything else going on tonight at the time." She tried to convince him out of the idea.  
  
"Nah, I'm on to you guys." He replied to her excuse.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes as the elevator doors opened and she the Colonel stepped out into the parking lot.

Sam was so relieved when the movie had finally ended. She had made up her mind that night she hated westerns.   
  
"So what did you think?" O'Neill asked her as they made their way from the theater to his SUV which was parked along side the curb.  
  
"Um..it was okay." She said hesitently.  
  
"You hated it?." He asked questioningly.  
  
"I didn't hate it Sir, it was just to...to westernish for my taste." She chose her words carefully.  
  
"Thats why," He paused only to take his cell phone out of his pocket that had started ringing. "they call it a   
  
western Carter." He said as he put the phone to his ear.  
  
"Yes Sir." She replied breifly.  
  
"Talk to me..." O'Neill said into his cell.  
  
They were standing now infront of his SUV on the sidewalk.  
  
"Is this Jack O'Neill?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Jack, this is Tom Holding, Sara's husband."  
  
Jack didn't say anything, the strangers voice sounded faint and low, he knew something was wrong. Why else would he be calling?  
  
"Are you still there?"  
  
"Yes sorry. You said you were Sara's husband? What's happened? Is she allright?"  
  
"Um...no... I'm afraid not."  
  
"What happened?" Jack asked his voice suddenly scared. Sam noticed how the Colonel's aditude had changed completely.  
  
What was happening? She wondered, she would offer her help any way she could.  
  
"In the middle of the pregnancy Sara's heart gave out. Jack Sara's gone..she's dead.  
  
"What??? When, when did this happen?" He asked stumbling over his words.  
  
"Last two days ago... I'm sorry I didnt tell you sooner. The funeral's been set for tomorrow after noon. 12:00. At Jacksons cemetary.  
  
She would wan't you to come."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there if I can.......of course."  
  
"You know how to get there?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
Childrens voices could be heard in the background, the noise getting louder.  
  
"Daddy where's mommy?" Came a faint low voice from Tom's side of the line.  
  
"Uh Jack, look I have to go...."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks, for letting me know; and I'm sorry...." The phone from the other end hung up. Without saying anything Jack looked at Sam quickly, as he set  
  
the cell back into his coat pocket and.   
  
"Sir?" She asked her voice filled with concern, noticing how terrified, and sad he suddenly seemed.  
  
He didn't answer her right away, but went around to the drivers seat of the SUV and got in, Sam quickly followed his actions.  
  
"Sir you know I......."She began, but was inturupted.  
  
"Sam, its Sara, she's dead."   
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) 


	2. chapter 2

CH2  
  
Most of the ride to his cabin was ridden in silence. Sam wanted to say something to comfort him, to ease his pain in any way she could.  
  
She knew there was nothing she could say that would. She could see him out of the corner of her eye, he was driving; and casting all his attention on the road infront of him.   
  
Every few minutes she could see him rub his eyes with his hand. He wanted to cry, she knew this. She also knew that he wouldn't not infront of her, not infront of any of them.   
  
The car came to a stop when they had reached the drive way of his cabin, and for a minute they just sat there. He leaned back in his seat,  
  
still looking to the front.  
  
Sam looked at him real quick.  
  
"Sir. Jack, if you wan't, need to talk, you know I'm always here for you." She said finally breaking the deafening silence which had haunted them  
  
the whole drive there.  
  
"Yeah, I know Major." His voice was so low that she could barley hear what he was saying. He seemed to choke over every word that came out.  
  
He quickly and silently turned off the engine to the car, and got out. She followed his actions, walking closley behind him as they made their way to the front door.  
  
She didn't say anything about the party, maybe she should...........  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!"  
  
To late.   
  
A/Note: Again this is to be continued, and sorry seconed chapter so short. 


End file.
